Max and Imperia's Sidekick Adventures
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Max is the nephew of Maxum Man who moves in with Eric after the disappearance of his superhero uncle and there is a new girl named Imperia who is descended from Pamplemoose who transfers to the Sidekick Academy after transferring to seven other schools. They become unlikely friends as they join Eric and his other friends on numerous misadventures as sidekicks in training.


Our story begins in a library where robots were searching for someone or two someones. There were two young boys who appeared to be wearing super uniforms as they hid behind a chair and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. One of the boys was known as Eric Needles who was adopted and raised by the legendary hero Maxum Man and this was where he lived and where the other boy was a bit older than Eric, who seemed to have upper body strength. They both stared at the front doors as it looked very important to them. However, a robot came in front of the door, so the boys ducked down and the robots continued to fly around in the room.

"This is a bad idea." The older boy whispered.

"Shh... I got this, okay?" The younger boy replied as he took out a special weapon and summoned a grappling hook over the chandelier.

"Ooh, nice." The older boy smiled.

Three robots were at one end and Eric flung with the chandelier with his hook and ended up on the other side.

"Oh, Eric, look out!" The older boy called out before the chandelier and even a pig then fell and squashed the younger boy. "Owch..." The older boy soon got the chandelier off Eric.

* * *

Eric then dusted himself clean and the two continued to go to the front door. They were then suddenly blocked by lasers and there were robots right behind them.

"Get behind me as we run through the lasers." The older boy said.

Eric then did as told as he felt nervous about the lasers and where the lasers seemed to bounce right off the older boy. Eric was scared as he expected to be sliced up by the lasers, but luckily, he survived thanks to his help. The front doors were still open and the two boys ran to get out as they were almost there.

"Yes, we're almost there." The older boy smiled.

Eric tripped over his own feet, but luckily, he slid on the floor closer to out the door.

"Oh, Eric..." The older boy sighed while rolling his eyes playfully.

The robots then came behind the boys and a metal arm reach out for them. The older boy soon tried to keep the metal arm from catching them.

"Boys, I don't want to have to go through this every time I want to talk." A computer screen told them as it tried to use its arm to pick up the boys, but he was soon surprised as the older boy was successful in disarming it.

"We are not cleaning anything." The older boy glared.

"You know that the lair has been a mess since Maxum Man disappeared," the computer replied. "You should both clean now, the dust bunnies are starting to multiply!"

We then see rabbits made out of dust literally doing multiplication problems on a chalkboard.

"Fine." The older boy groaned.

"You know your uncle would like a nice and clean lair when he gets back." the computer told the older boy.

" _If_ he comes back..." The older boy rolled his eyes.

The two boys soon started to get to cleaning. They began to dust all around.

"There's gotta be a way out of this..." The older boy sighed as he dusted against his will until he came to a framed portrait of his superhero uncle above the fireplace. "Lucky you, you disappeared."

Eric then got an idea which worried the older boy.

"Eric, what are you thinking?" He asked.

"You know, Max, billionaire superhero playboys never have to clean anything themselves," Eric replied. "So, he must have someone do it for him!" he then chuckled darkly once he had an idea.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Max sighed.

* * *

They came down to the super techy basement as Max watched Eric search for heroes through the supercomputer.

"Aha!" Eric smiled once he found the perfect one.

"Oh, no, not him." Max gulped.

"Do you wanna talk to him?" Eric asked nervously.

"Uh, sure." Max said.

Eric smiled nervously. They came up to the screen to contact the hero they had searched for.

" **WHAT DO YOU WANT?!** " a man who looked like a drill sergeant glared to the boys.

"Man Maid, I'm Maxum Man's nephew and this is Eric and we're his sidekicks, anyways, you used to clean his lair, right? Do you think you could-" Max was about to ask.

The man then roared so loudly that it shook the room slightly. " **MAXUM MAN ASKS ME TO CLEAN?! AFTER LAST TIME?!** " he then roared loudly again.

"Uh, guess not!" Eric said nervously as he pushed a button to end the video call.

"Whew, guess he still hasn't gotten over the last time he cleaned up after my uncle's last battle." Max said.

"You got that right, Maxwell," the computer told him. "Your uncle didn't even leave him a tip! Since then, Maxum Man and Man Maid have been arch enemies. **NOW GET CLEANING!** " he then handed feather dusters to the boy.

Max and Eric sighed in defeat until a new boy came into the lair and latched onto them while crying about a hamster.

"Trevor, get a hold of yourself." Max said.

"Okay, so anyway, Captain Bicep DeathWish is missing and all I have left is this note." the boy, Trevor, said as he held out his hand to show a rather disgusting 'note' from his hamster before he sniffed it.

"That's hamster waste..." Max cringed as he backed up with Eric.

"It's not just poop," Trevor replied. "It's how he says I love you!... From his butt..." he then sniffled as he looked like he was going to cry and then bawled loudly.

Max and Eric soon began to think which was more important. Cleaning the lair or helping out their best friend.

"We're helping Trevor." Eric decided.

"And I know just how to do it!" Max then smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Eric smiled back.

"Yep!" Max nodded with a smile back.

* * *

They then came to one of the machines in the lair.

"Behold, the Clone Ranger!" Eric presented.

"What's it do?" Trevor asked.

"It clones things." Max said.

"You know, like a ranger," Eric added. "Who's good at cloning things."

"I'll handle this," Max took out a plastic bag and took the hamster waste and tossed it into a door into the machine since it was the hamster's DNA. "And now to let the machine do the rest."

The three boys then ran behind a machine to let the machine work its magic.

"Captain Biceps DeathWish!" Trevor cheered. "Yay!"

"Maxum Man?" Eric asked.

After the Clone Ranger finished its job, a clone of Maxum Man appeared, but he was part hamster.

"I think we might have forgotten to clean the machine." Max said.

"He was smaller and fuzzier before..." Trevor frowned.

"Yeah, we know." Max said.

"Boys, have you-" the computer was about to ask until he yelled out. "It's alive! What doing have you three done?!"

"Well..." Max and Eric started.

"Don't bother, I already computed it." the computer looked mad at them.

"Is there a way to reverse this?" Max asked.

"You can figure that out later, it's time for school," the computer told them. "I hear there's a new student joining you."

"Oh, boy, school!" Max smiled as he walked off with Eric after the hamster Maxum Man had been put in a giant cage to keep him busy.

Trevor then decided to sneak the 'Maxum Hamster' in his backpack without letting Max or Eric know and where his backpack was going to look bigger. There was muffling heard.

* * *

"Pardon?" Eric looked to Trevor.

"Uh, nothing," Trevor said as he hit his back. "Nothing at all."

"Why's your backpack-?" Max was about to ask.

"It's full of learnin', okay?!" Trevor cut him off. "Back off, guys, back off!"

They were then going inside the school to their classroom as a girl with short dark hair with a green T-Shirt with a skull on it with dark blue shorts and black boots was standing in front of the classroom with the instructor, Professor Pamplemoose.

 _'That must be the new kid.'_ Max thought to himself.


End file.
